licht_und_schatten_communityfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ashley Butler
Ashley Butler (* 1981 in Acter, Alderney; † 2013 in Sandy Shores, Blaine County auf einer Party) ist ein Charakter aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online. Sie war die (Ex-)Freundin von Johnny Klebitz, dem Vize-Präsidenten des Lost Motorcycle Club. Sie wurde 2001 wegen Drogenbesitzes festgenommen: Sie trug Kokain bei sich. Ashley ist zur Zeit des Spielgeschehens süchtig nach Methamphetamin. Grand Theft Auto IV (2008) Ashley kommt zum ersten Mal in GTA IV vor. Sie kommt nur in der Mission Taking in the Trash vor, ihr Aussehen hat sich in The Lost and Damned jedoch etwas verändert. Ansonsten ist ihre Stimme während der Mission Museum Piece zu hören. Eine viel größere Rolle spielt sie in The Lost and Damned, die Story überschneidet sich zum Teil zu der von GTA IV. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned (2008) Durch ihre Beziehung zum Pegorino-Capo Ray Boccino gelang es diesem, über Ashley Kontakt zur Motorradgang The Lost aufzubauen, damit sie ihm die Diamanten Anthony „Gay Tony“ Prince zu stehlen. Doch Ray scheint sich auch um ihre Drogensucht zu kümmern, wie man in der Mission Taking in the Trash sehen kann. Außerdem erfährt man in der Mission Roman’s Holiday, das Ashley Schulden bei Dimitri Rascalov hatte. Nach Absolvierung der Lost-and-Damned-Handlung ruft Ashley Johnny an und fragt nach 40 Dollar. Johnny verneint und sagt, er wolle sie nie wieder sehen oder sprechen. Daraufhin schickt sie ihm noch zwei E-Mails. In der ersten schreibt sie, man habe sie aus der Entzugsklinik geworfen, wofür sie aber nichts gekonnt hätte. Johnny betont nochmals, dass er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wolle. In ihrer zweiten Mail steht, sie sei wieder auf Entzug und auf dem Weg der Besserung. Johnny sagt ihr, dass sie ihre Sache gut mache, er aber dennoch keinen Kontakt mehr wolle. Von dort an hört man nichts mehr von ihr. Grand Theft Auto V (2013) In Grand Theft Auto V taucht sie in der Filmsequenz zur Mission Mr. Philips auf, wo sie sich mit Trevor in dessen Wohnwagen vergnügt. Daraufhin will Johnny Klebitz (mit dem sie dann scheinbar doch wieder Kontakt hatte) Trevor zur Rede stellen, doch letzterer bringt ihn mit roher Gewalt um. Ashley, völlig in Tränen, hockt sich zu Johnny. Ron bekommt dann wenig später von ihr über Lifeinvader die Nachricht, dass sie (er, Wade und Trevor) es bereuen werden, was sie Johnny antaten. Nach der Mission Das Auge am Himmel steht im spieleigenen Internet von GTA V, dass sie bei einer Drogen-/Sex-Party mit vier anderen Männern an einer Überdosis Heroin verstorben ist. Grand Theft Auto Online (2013) In GTA Online (einige Monate vor GTA V) wird Ashley nur von Ron Jakowski erwähnt, sie kommt aber nicht persönlich im Online-Modus vor. Ron erwähnt sie in der Job SMS zur Mission Romantik ist tot, man erfährt von ihm, dass Trevor in den Ereignissen von GTA Online noch mit Ashley zusammen ist. In der Mission geht es darum, einen Transporter der Lost zu stehlen und ihn zu Trevor zu bringen. Ron meinte, es würde Trevor glücklich machen und es hätte auch etwas mit Ashley zu tun. Wie es scheint, war Trevor mit Ashley einige Monate zusammen (von GTA Online bis GTA V). In der Mission Mr. Philips machten die beiden also Schluss. Es ist nicht bekannt, was Johnny Klebitz davon gehalten hatte, als die beiden in den Ereignissen von GTA Online zusammen waren. Vermutlich wusste er nichts davon und Ashley hat es ihm verheimlicht. Missionsauftritte Grand Theft Auto IV * Taking in the Trash * Museum Piece (nur Stimme) The Lost and Damned * Clean and Serene (nur Stimme am Handy) * This Shit’s cursed (nur erwähnt/Stimme) * Politics (nur Stimme) * Coming down (Auftraggeberin) * Diamonds in the Rough * Roman’s Holiday (Auftraggeberin) * Shifting Weight (nur Stimme am Handy) * Was it worth it? * Get Lost (nur Stimme am Handy) Grand Theft Auto V * Mr. Philips (kann getötet werden) * Das Auge am Himmel (nach der Mission verstorben/nicht zu sehen) Trivia *Wenn man Ashley in The Lost and Damned mit Johnny immer mal wieder nach bestimmten Missionen anruft, erzählt sie ihm von ihrer aktuellen Lage. Genauso wie es auch schon in GTA IV war, wenn Niko Bellic seinen Cousin Roman Bellic nach bestimmten Missionen anruft. *Während der Mission Was it worth it? erfährt man, dass Ashley sehr wahrscheinlich eine sexuelle Affäre mit Ray Boccino hatte. *In der Mission Coming down merkt man, dass sie immer noch sehr verzweifelt in Johnny verliebt ist, aber dieser will nicht wieder mit ihr zusammen sein. *In der selben Mission, als Johnny sie rettet, sagt sie: „Schlag mich, erteil mir eine Lektion!“ Wenn man sie daraufhin schlägt, wird sie sagen: „Das reicht jetzt.“ *In GTA V sind Johnny und Ashley jedoch wieder zusammen, er hat sich irgendwann zwischen 2009 und 2013 wieder auf sie eingelassen. *Während der Mission Mr. Philips betrügt sie Johnny jedoch und vergnügt sich mit Trevor in seinem Wohnwagen. Als Johnny das erfährt, wird er sauer und will ihn zur Rede stellen (siehe oben). *Da sie Johnny betrogen hat, liebt sie ihn anscheinend nicht mehr so sehr wie in The Lost and Damned, sie ist aber sehr gerührt, als er ihr seine Liebe gesteht, während er Streit mit Trevor hat. Auch als Johnny von Trevor getötet wird, trauert sie sogar sehr stark. *Sie hat nach der Mission Mr. Philips außerdem ein Lifeinvader-Profil und postet mit einer Drohung auf die Seite von Ron Jakowski, dass er und generell Trevor Philips Enterprises dafür bezahlen werden. *Ashley wird in GTA Online in der Beschreibung zur Mission Romantik ist tot kurz von Ron erwähnt. *Fast jedes bemerkenswerte Ereignis in The Lost and Damned ist wegen Ashley zu Stande gekommen: Sie war anfangs sozusagen mit Billy zusammen und da sie auf Johnny steht, kommt es zum Streit zwischen ihm und Billy. Daraufhin kam es zur Spaltung von The Lost was dazu führte, dass Johnny, Clay Simons, Terry Thorpe etc. sich mit Brian Jeremy und den anderen Mitgliedern seiner Fraktion bekriegten. Ashleys Affäre mit Ray Boccino führte dazu, dass Johnny mit in den Diamantenhandel gezogen wurde. Außerdem wird Johnnys bester Freund Jim Fitzgerald von Niko im Auftrag von Ray getötet, was auch wegen Ashley und ihrer Affäre zu Stande kam. Schließlich fünf Jahre später in GTA V führt ihre Untreue gegenüber Johnny dazu, dass Trevor ihn, Clay, Terry und die anderen Lost-Mitglieder aus Stab City tötet. *Nach der Mission Das Auge am Himmel in GTA V im Internet erfährt man, dass sie während einer Party mit vier anderen Männern an einer Überdosis Heroin verstorben ist. Somit starb sie nach vielen Skandalen, die durch sie passiert sind, im Endeffekt selbst. *In den Spieldateien von GTA V kann man ein Kontaktbild von ihr finden, daraus lässt sich schließen, dass sie in der früheren Version vom Spiel noch als Kontakt auf dem Handy verfügbar war. Polizeiakte *'Name:' Butler, Ashley *'Alter:' 27 *'Geburtsort:' Acter, Alderney *'Zugehörigkeit:' Verbindungen zur Motorrad-Gang Lost und dem Pegorino-Verbrechersyndikat in Alderney *'Vorstrafen:' **2001 – Besitz von Betäubungsmitteln: Kokain *'Informationen:' **„Old Lady“ von Billy Grey, Kopf der Motorrad-Gang Lost in Alderney. **Wurde mit Ray Boccino gesehen, einem Capo im Pegorino-Verbrechersyndikat in Alderney. **Ist vermutlich das Verbindungsglied zwischen den beiden Organisationen. Bildergalerie Ashley Butler, IV.jpg|Ashley Butler Ashley Butler.png|Ein Artwork von Ashley Butler en:Ashley Butler es:Ashley Butler nl:Ashley Butler hu:Ashley Butler Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Lost-Mitglieder Kategorie:Verstorben